muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ErnieBert
Single Record Thead I was going to ask you Ken are we going to want to put up the records for the Sesame Street Book and Record ones too or not. I was just wondering why you have those and not them. Just wondering and if not i was just asking. -- Kyle (talk) 18:18, 26 August 2007 (UTC) 60 Favorite Songs from Sesame Street I finally found the label info on this; it's CRA, and the 5 records are JCP 32001-32005. Is that enough for you to file it appropriately?? -- Wendy (talk) 18:18, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :Not really. All we know now is that we have another LP set with its own number. At least the other ones are kind of near each other. But it looks like it's numerically related (at least the prefix is) to the "My First" 45 set, so that's intriguing. Where did you find the info on this? Are there any pictures? I'm glad you found the tracks, and it looks like there are some rare ones on here! I sure thought this was a third party mail-order thing, like the red Treasury box. I sure don't understand why they didn't mention these on the back of other ones. And then they wonder why they didn't sell! -- Ken (talk) 20:00, 26 August 2007 (UTC) ::There's a copy for sale here. The picture is the same one we have already; just the cover. I wonder if some of these were released only in limited markets or something, so that's why they didn't get on the covers?? -- Wendy (talk) 21:44, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :::Well, that doesn't explain the Sign boxed set, which I remember seeing. On this one, I'm going to guess that the whole box is JCP 32000, but we should run that through Worldcat or something. I'm starting to think that these were mail-order only, because now that I think about it, Disney used to do a lot of mail-order specials, and there used to be ads for them in newspapers and stuff. And I can tell from my Disney price guide that they had weird numbering series, because they didn't go to anything else. :::You know what I just remembered? Kyle has the red box, and we've never asked him what the number(s) on it are! Duh! I'll be right back. -- Ken (talk) 22:07, 26 August 2007 (UTC) ::::There is nothing on the back of it. Even in the box set nothing on the back of it. Sorry ya'll aren't be able to find info on these sets. -- Kyle (talk) 06:48, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Record Scans Hope this is what you wanted. But sure thing on Labor Day. Talk to me all you need to do. I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me. I enjoy doing any type of Muppet stuff. But here are the scans you wanted. -- Kyle (talk) 02:14, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Image:ABCDBack.jpg Image:IJKLBack.jpg Image:MNOPBack.jpg Image:QRSTBack.jpg Image:UVWBack.jpg Image:XYZBack.jpg Image:EFGHBack.jpg :Whoops. I guess i forgot about that one. It's not the GH you need. It's the FG. Here it is.-- Kyle (talk) 01:24, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Albums Hi, Ken! I just put up pictures for Fraggle Rock (album) and Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella (album). Not the best quality, but it's the best I can do at the moment. -- Danny (talk) 22:26, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :Hey, thank you! I know you're probably up to your neck with all the new TV shows, so thanks for putting up pictures. I think between you and me, we have all the 1st edition 1974 series, except for Roosevelt Franklin! :By the way, what's all this new stuff on our pages? Will there be an announcement on how to work it? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:20, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Alphabet Again Hey Ken -- here is a Muppet Alphabet Album that appears to have no white box at all in the upper right. Which struck me as odd, and I thought you might want to see it. -- Wendy (talk) 03:00, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm. Can you grab that for reference? I know it's only half a picture, but that's either a record club edition (which would have a totally different number, which would be why they changed the corner), or a later edition of the regular issue. Either way, I've never seen that before! Thanks for finding that! -- Ken (talk) 03:21, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::I grabbed it and put it in the Image chamber. -- Wendy (talk) 23:20, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::Hey Ken. Long time no see. I wanted to let you know i bid on all those Alphabet Record Set that has all the books with it. Now i've seen ya'll already have pretty much all the books scaned on the site. But thought if ya'll need any more info i would try and get more out of the books and records. But just wanted to stop by and say i'm still here just haven't had any new ideams yet. But i do still have several other things i need to get pics of so i can post them up here. -- Kyle (talk) 08:30, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Nice Hey Ken -- here is a very nice set of all the Columbia letter singles with all the books; I wasn't sure if you already had them or not. I grabbed a couple of the scans in case we want them; I wonder if they could go on the SS Alphabet album page in a section on the singles that were released? Since it covers pretty much the whole album it's sort of like an alternate version... Or I could crop out just the letters if those came in the LP also. I moved the carry abouts page out of sandbox and renamed it Sesame Street 45 RPM Boxed Sets since it seemed too long. I'll let you handle the "see also". I put them into both Discographies and Albums, since they are. I have no idea where to put the oddball 4-45207 label; the Rubber Duckie page is well-imaged already. -- Wendy (talk) 01:53, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :Wow! Can you grab everything? We might need pieces later on. I need to think about it. I'll have to talk to Kyle. I'm not sure what he has, and I've never seen what the LP comes with. I mean, I've heard about the chalk and blackboard, and all the little books, but I've never seen one in person. I don't even know how all that was packaged. It seems like it would have had to have been some kind of box or extra thick album cover. :Yeah, that's a good title. I was just thinking out loud, because if they hadn't gone to Warner for a year, everything would have been a Carry About. But it's nice that they had a set for it after all. :Hold on to Rubber Duckie until we see if we can get the others. By the way, where is the image chamber? I tried to search for it, but I couldn't find it. :I'll fix everything else tomorrow night. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:59, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::Hey Ken -- the image chamber is here. I'll move rubber duckie into it, and put the alphabet stuff there when I get a chance to upload it.. -- Wendy (talk) 18:39, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Odd Label Here's an unusual version of Columbia 4-45207. What's a styrene pressing? -- Wendy (talk) 02:22, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Also, I think this seller must have a copy of the elusive "Clink Clank" Columbia promo in his batch; I can't imagine what else would have been at a radio station and have Bert as the artist. -- Wendy (talk) 02:27, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :Without getting too geeky, styrene is a different kind of vinyl, and it's usually of cheaper quality. It's hard to explain without having actual examples to show you, but if you ever get a chance to go to a rare records store (which is a used records store with better merchandise), and look for singles made in the '70's and after, you can usually find the same single pressed on both kinds of material. The styrene one will have a thicker edge, and the label will look like it's pasted on flat to the record. The other kind of vinyl will have a thinner edge, and the label will have a more rounded edge where it's attached to the record. Actually, can you grab that one? I'm more interested in the label. I've seen the red one most often, and there's also an orange one, and I've seen a brown one, but it looks different from this one! Columbia changed their design so infrequently, that it's funny that during this one period they were all over the place. To give you an example, once they changed over to the orange one around 1973 (a different orange one than what I mentioned above), they kept it until around 2001! :Well, I have the Clink Clank promo. I'm wondering if he has the store stock copy with a different song on the B-side. The fact that my promo is in the regular numbering system means that there's a "real" single out there somewhere. If it were just a promo, it would be numbered either with a prefix of "JZSP" for mono, or "JZSS" for stereo. But I don't want to buy all those singles just to get the one I need. I've done it before, but not with that many. -- Ken (talk) 03:58, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::I figured you might want it; there it is. If you want me to crop out the center bit I can, but for now I figured I would just leave it in case the print on the slipcover matters at all. It's ridiculously hard to read that label; I'm glad they didn't stay with it for decades! I had figured the color variations (pinky-red to orange to brownish) on the others had to do with aging and the color in the photos themselves; I didn't realize they were real differences. ::I suppose you could ask the seller what the Bert single is and then if it's the "real" single instead of the promo you already have see if he'll sell it separately. At least that gives a legitimate reason to ask him. Beyond that, it's got to show up some time, and probably several copies at once.... For example I found no less than 3 of the original Muppet Alphabet album covers today. Unfortunately none were particularly better (ie higher resolution) images than the one we already have. But then I ran across the Golden cassette version which I'm about to add to the page, so that was nice. ::Btw, did you notice that I found an image, albeit low-res, of the complete WB SS2 box set? -- Wendy (talk) 02:43, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::No, the picture is fine. As a matter of fact, I like having things in period sleeves. I don't know where we should put this, though. I don't want to put 4 versions of 4-45207 on the singles page, because we're not doing things like putting the 2 different SS labels on each album's page. The Hall of Fame reissue is different, because it has a different number. Maybe on the song page? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that according to my reference book, there was no picture sleeve made, which I find hard to believe, so even though my books are known for being extremely accurate, I'm hoping they're wrong! :::That label looks like they had some printing problems, since some letters look worn off, and some look fine, so maybe it's just wear, or maybe it just does that over time. The other brown one is really different. It's a kind of tan label, with "COLUMBIA" at the top in white letters, and the rest is black printing. For fun, you can type in stuff like "Columbia 45" with a year between 1970 and 1973 on eBay, and you'll see all kinds of stuff! Also, look at Chicago's records on Columbia. They did a lot of custom labels, for singles and albums between 1970 and 1980. :::I saw the boxed set! I was going to ask you when we can make the Carry About section a real page, and where you think we should put it. I think it should go in Discographies, and then make it a "See also" on all the other SS picture charts. Technically, it's an offshoot of the 45 section, but since also technically, they used to call 45 boxes "albums", that's why I think they're their own special format, and I want to give them a special place, but also make it easy to find from other sections. -- Ken (talk) 04:11, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Beep Hi, this is Ken. I can't come to the wiki right now, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If this is an emergency, please contact Danny Horn. Thank you. -- Ken (talk) 06:22, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi, this is Ken again. I have just returned from a secret mission to Muppet Wiki headquarters. I am available again to take your record questions. Thank you for your patience. -- Ken (talk) 00:07, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Hello Sorry i hadn't had time to get you the back of the "Sesame Street Gold" album but i'll get it up soon as possible. Just wanted to let you know so you didn't think i forgot about you. Talk to you later. Oh by the way i do have "EFGH" booklet that you do have up but it has a glare from some picture. Would you like to have a better copy? -- Kyle (talk) 12:11, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :Hey, Kyle! I know you didn't forget. Is the EFGH one the only one you have? Wendy's been finding them, so can you talk to her? I was thinking about keeping some duplicates while I decide about some things, so let her know you have another one. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:50, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::The only other ones i have are already up. And those that you have up are the same ones i bid on. Wendy just posted in my "discussion" page about that. Cool to see she's been finding others. It's cool to finally get to see IJKL that is up. When i saw those up on ebay i had to get them. I thought this will be my chance to get these over to the Muppet Wiki but you had already beat me. But i'm glad you got those up. Talk to you later and here is the back of "Sesame Street Gold" album. Hope this helps. -- Kyle (talk) 01:06, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives